Dental implants may be used for the replacement of all, or a portion of, a patient's teeth. Following the extraction of one or more teeth, the bone that forms the maxilla or the mandible may resorb in the area where the one or more teeth were removed. The resulting loss of bone may make it difficult to secure a dental implant in the patient's mouth where the one or more extracted teeth were previously positioned. As such, various materials may be used to restore the bone prior to, or as part of, a procedure to place the implant(s) inside the patient's mouth.
In some cases, a titanium mesh material can be used in combination with a grafting material, in order to help promote bone growth. In addition to or as an alternative to a metal material, a resorbable material can be used to regenerate bone.